Saengil Chukkae Nae Sarang
by Princess Kyumin137
Summary: Happy Sungmin Days... Happy Sungmin Days... Saengil Chukkae mommy.../Bad Summary/ /KYUMIN/YAOI/GAJE/NO SIDERS PLEASE...


**^^SAENGIL CHUKKAE NAE SARANG…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**ALL MEMBER SUJU**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ…!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

31 December 2013

07.30 KST,,,

"hnn,,,," Namja Manis itu menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah kungkungan Namja Tampan yang masih asik bermain-main dengan wajah Cantik Namja yang kini berada dibawahnya.

" Chagia,, Ireona… " ucapnya Lembut yang sukses menggetarkan hati sang Namja manis dan membuatnya membuka sedikit mata Rubah beningnya. " nnnggh,, Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? " Namja Cantik yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya dan berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada di atas tubuhnya.

" aku merindukanmu Chagi,,, semalam kau pulang saat aku sudah tidur " Kyuhyun menyibakan poni yang menutup pandangan Sungmin kemudian mengecup kedua mata rubah itu dengan lembut.

" ini masih pagi Kyu, menyingkirlah " Sungmin makin menggerakan badannya dan tak menyadari kalau lututnya mengenai sesuatu di bawah sana yang langsung Menegang sempurna. " diamlah, kau malah semakin membangunkannya Chagi,,, " Kyuhyun berbisik dan menjilati telinga Sungmin hingga membuat sang empu merinding dengan perlakuannya. " ijinkan aku mendapatkan jatahku sekarang Chagii,,"

kyuhyun mengulum telinga Sungmin dan lidah lihainya berputar-putar di daerah sensitif itu. Cumbuannya turun pada leher putih Sungmin dan menghisapnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak, Kyuhyun sudah tahu di daerah mana saja yang bisa membangkitkan hasrat Sungmin.

Lidah Kyuhyun masih asik mengerjai seluruh titik Sensitif Sungmin. tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, sejak tadi, tangan Kyuhyun sibuk membuka kancing baju Sungmin satu persatu hingga dada seputih susu itu telah sedikit terekspos.

" Nnggaahh,,,,, " satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Shap-M Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang merasa tergoda dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melahapnya. Kyuhyun makin memperdalam ciumannya kala Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mengajak lidah sang Bunny untuk perang saling membelit di dalam mulut hangat Sungmin. Benang-benang saliva telah terjuntai indah melewati bibir dan dagu Sungmin. Sungmin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun menyalurkan hasratnya. Ciuman keduanya makin panas dan sama-sama ingin menguasai permainan. Namun,,,,

Tok,,,, Tok,,, Tok,,,

" Hyung, kalian sudah bangun? " suara cempreng Ryeowook mengehentikan cumbuan keduanya, Kyuhyun memandang sayu Sungmin yang masih terengah dibawahnya. Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka dan kembali melumat bibir Pink sang kekasih yang bagai candu untuknya.

Namun kembali,,, Tok,,, Tok,,, Tok,,

" Sungmin Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah, sarapan sudah siap, semuanya telah berkumpul. Ayo kita makan bersama "

Cumbuan mereka kembali terlepas. Kyuhyun yang sudah terangsang tak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja. diapun kembali akan melahap bibir Sungmin yang sudah sedikit membengkak di hadapannya.

" Hyung, cepatlah.. kalau tidak, jatah kalian akan dimakan Shindong Hyung " suara cempreng Ryeowook makin membuat sang Magnae Evil murka.

" nanti kita lanjutkan Kyu.. " Sungmin sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar bangun dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tak dapat melawan suruhan cempreng Ryeowook tersebut. dalam hati dia bersumpah sangat mengutuk sang Eternal Magnae yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ruang makan di Dorm mereka dengan wajah yang sudah ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Sementara Sungmin terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ingat bukan Sungmin baru bangun tidur saat di serangan sang Evil.

" yyaa Cho Kyuhyun! wajahmu sangat mengenaskan. Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya di pagi hari " Heechul menyindir Magnae Evilnya yang makin memanyunkan bibir yang tak lucu sama sekali.*di gorok Kyu..*

Saat tiba di meja makan yang semua kursinya sudah terisi, Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang kursinya masih kosong, memang untuk dirinya. " Mian, aku kesiangan " kilah Sungmin menatap Hyung dan Dongsaengnya satu persatu.

" bangun kesiangan atau Magnae Evil ini yang membuatmu kesiangan? " Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping lain Kyuhyun melirik sinis sang Magnae yang masih enggan mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun masih kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Jangan ribut di meja makan tak baik. " Siwon menengahi mereka yang sudah siap untuk saling lempar bom.* abaikan pemirsah… :P*

" eh Wonnie, kau sarapan di sini? Aaahh Henry-ya, Mimi-ya,kalian kapan datang ke korea? " Sungmin yang heran melihat Siwon yang tak tinggal di Dorm ternyata sarapan bersama mereka, dan Sungmin juga baru menyadari kalau Zoumi dan Henry tenyata ada di sana. 'kapan mereka sampai di korea?' pikir Sungmin.

"aah ye, hari ini kan kita diberi libur. aku ingin mencoba liburan di Dorm seharian ini. Jarang-jarangkan kita bisa kumpul bersama? " ucap Siwon sambil menerima nasi yang di Alaskan oleh Ryeowook.

" kami akan berlibur disini Hyung. Semalam saat kami sampai, kau sudah tidur "

" nanti kita lanjut ngobrolnya, sekarang kita makan saja dulu. Ne.. ? " ucap bijak Ryeowook saat telah selesai membagi rata semua member.

.

" Kyunnie, makan ini " Sungmin menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi sayuran kehadapan Kyuhyun. " aku tak suka sayur! " Kyuhyun masih keukeuh dengan aksi kesalnya.

" kau harus mencobanya Kyunnie,, atau nanti aku tak akan memberi jatah untukmu. " ucap Sungmin tak mau kalah dengan membisikan kata-kata terahir yang dia ucapkan sambil memasukan sayur itu kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisikan Sungmin, menatapnya tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya Seringai iblis terukir di bibir tebalnya dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir Sungmin memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Seketika, Sayur yang ada didalam mulut Sungmin sudah berpindah kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya kaget yang di susul dengan seruan tanpa komando dari Hyung dan Dongsaengnya. " CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUNNNNNN….. " begitulah seruan itu berbunyi. Sementara yang di teriaki hanya cu-x mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Ckckckckck,,,,

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

10.00 KST

" Kyu, kau mau kemana? " Sungmin heran melihat sang kekasih yang telah rapi dengan sweeter birunya. " aah aku lupa Chagia, hari ini harus latihan Drama Musical. " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. bibir Shap-M itu sudah mulai terpout kesal. Kyuhyun yang meyakini sang Bunny tengah kesal langsung melumat bibir Chery menggoda itu tanpa mengigitnya.

" Kyu, bukankah hari ini kita libur? " Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir itu sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

" memang tadinya seperti itu, tapi Manager Hyung tiba-tiba memberitahuku tadi pagi "

" kau pulang jam berapa Kyu? " Sungmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aku ingat Chagi, besok hari yang Special untukmu. Aku usahakan sebelum tengah malam aku sudah pulang. Emm? " Kyuhyun membawa sang Bunny kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungmin sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, setidaknya sang kekasih masih mengingat hari Ulang Tahunnya.

" kau janji kan Kyu? " Sungmin makin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada hangat Kyuhyun. " emm, aku akan usahakan. "

.

Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun sampai depan pintu Dorm, layaknya seorang istri yang mengantar Suami saat hendak pergi Kerja. Tak biasanya Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun seperti itu, namun entah karena apa saat itu Sungmin ingin melakukannya. Mungkin efek dari pergantian Usianya yang sudah semakin dekat.

" ingat Kyu, harus pulang cepat. ne..? " Sungmin masih memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk pergi. " aku usahakan Chagiyaaa… " Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang disana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

15.30 KST

***Sungmin PoV***

Semua Member berkumpul disini. Apakah mereka memang sengaja berkumpul untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunku? Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tak merayakan Ulang Tahun bersama mereka. Tahun kemarin, meskipun akhir tahun tapi semuanya sibuk dan hanya mengucapkannya lewat pesan singkat. hanya Kyunnie yang ada untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunku. Tapi sekarang aku senang akhirnya Management memberi kami libur, dan aku yakin semuanya berada disini untuk merayakan ulang Tahunku. ^^

Apakah aku harus menanyakannya pada mereka? baiklah, aku tanyakan saja. Siapa tahu kita bisa membuat pesta kecil-kecilan.

.

Itu dia Hyukie, aku akan berbicara dengannya dulu.

" Hyukie-ya, tengah malam nanti kan- "

" Tengah malam? Aahh Tengah malam nanti… " yah, kau pasti ingat kan Hyukie, kita bisa membuat Pesta.

" Malam Tahun baru ya Hyung? Hueeee aku lupa. Ada Janji sama si Ikan mokpo "

What? Yaaa Monkey! Apa kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku?

" Chagia, apa kau sudah siap? "

Donghae? Kebetulan dia datang. dia pasti akan mengingat hari Ulang Tahunku, dia kan Dongsaeng yang paling baik.

" Hae-ah, Tengah malam nanti,,- "

" eh Hyung, Annyeong.. "

" Annyeong Hae-ah, emm, nantii- "

" Hyung, pergantian tahun baru nanti, aku akan membawa Monyet Sexy ini berkencan. Mungkin kami tak akan pulang. Tolong beritahu yang lain. Ne? "

Apa katanya tadi? Mereka tak akan pulang malam ini? Dan itu berarti mereka telah sukses melupakan Ulang Tahunku? " Chamkamman.. Hae-ah, Hyukie-ya, apa kalian melupakan sesuatu? "

bagus, mereka berpikir sekarang, aku yakin mereka akan segera mengingatnya. Ayolah…

" aah kau benar Hyung, " tuh kan? Sudah pasti Dongsaeng-Dongsaeng tersayangku mengingat Hari Specialku.

" aku lupa membeli ko*d*m "

Mwoooooo? Bukan itu yang kumaksud!

" gomawo Hyung sudah ngingetin. Kami pergi dulu. Kajja Chagi, nanti kita beli di perjalanan "

apa-apaan itu? Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa mengingat hari Ulang Tahunku? Dasar pasangan mesum.

Baiklah, mungkin mereka memang tidak ingat, tapi yang lain pasti ingat. Buktinya mereka berkumpul di Dorm ini sekarang. Oh iya, aku Tanya Wookie saja, diakan yang paling ngerti semua member.

.

.

" Wookie, kau sedang memasak apa? " dasar anak ini, mentang-mentang Hobby masak, tiap detik kerjaannya masak. Bukankah tadi pagi dia sudah masak buat kami?

" eh Hyung, aku sedang membuat makanan untuk Yesung Hyung "

Yesung Hyung berarti akan kesini? Baguslah, kita bisa membuat pesta. Biarlah tanpa pasangan Mesum yang tadi.

" Wookie, bagai mana kalau untuk nanti malam kita bikin pesta kecil-kecilan? " lihat lah lucu sekali Dongsaengku yang satuini saat berpikir seperti itu.

" aahh kami memang merencanakan Pesta kecil-kecilan untuk nanti malam Hyung "

Assaaaaa,,,, aku benar kan?

" kira-kira apa saja yang harus kita siapkan? "

" tak perlu Hyung, Yesung Hyung sudah menyiapkannya. "

jinjjayo? Aah Yesung Hyung, aku benar-benar Terharu. Ternyata Yesung Hyung tak pernah melupakan hari Specialku.

" tapi aku jadi tak enak hati Wookie-ya, apakah ada yang harus kubantu?"

" tak usah Hyung, ini kan hanya pesta kami berdua. "

"oh.. "

Chamkamma… pesta mereka berdua? Maksudnya?

" pesta kalian berdua?"

" iya, aku senang Yesung Hyung dapat libur di malam tahun baru. Jadi kami akan merayakannya berdua di tempat yang Yesung Hyung bilang Romantis. Aku belum tahu tempatnya "

" begitu ya? semoga sukses Wookie-ya.. "

Huft,,,, mereka juga tak mengingatnya. Baiklah, aku tak usah mengingatkan Wookie, dia memang perlu melepas rindu juga bersama Yesung Hyung..

.

.

.

Ah uri Mochi... Dia pasti sengaja datang kesini untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunku.

" Henry-ya…. " aigoooo,,,,, Mochi ini lucu sekali. Kenapa matanya mengerjap seperti itu?

" Hyung, ada apa? " Ommo,, dia makin lucu. Aku yakin kalau nanti aku mempunyai anak bersama Kyunnie,pasti selucu dia.

Ish,, kenapa malah ngawur seperti ini?

" Henry-ya, tumben hari libur kalian kesini? "

" iya Hyung, kami kan akan merayakan- "

" Chagiyaa,,, kau disini rupanya.. "

" Henry-ya, tadi kau bilang apa? " aku yakin Henry mengingat hari ulang Tahunku.

" Chagiya, bukankah kita akan berangkat? "

" kalian mau pergi kemana? " aku heran Zoumi yang datang tiba-tiba maen bawa Mochi seenaknya.

" aah kami akan pergi kencan. Aku membawa Henry ke Korea, karena ingin merasakan malam Tahun baru di sini Hyung.. "

Malam Tahun Baru? Lagi-lagi malam Tahun Baru. Kenapa bukan Ulang Tahunku? mereka juga sama-sama tak mengingatnya?

Oke, aku harus pasrah melihat kepergian dua Dongsaeng Chinaku.

.

.

.

" Minnie-ya,,, "

Eh? Cullie Hyung? " waeo Hyung ?"

" aku mau pergi ke China sekarang.. "

" mwo? Mendadak sekali Hyung? "

" sebenarnya tidak mendadak, dari kemarin aku merencanakannya. Aku sudah benar-benar kangen dengan Suamiku. "

Iya juga. Chullie Hyung sudah lama tak bertemu Hangeng-gege dari semenjak Chullie Hyung Wamil. Dia pasti sangat senang hari ini libur. Baiklah, aku tak ingin menganggu mereka.

" jaga baik-baik Drom. Ne?"

" Ne… hati-hati di jalan Hyung, salam buat Hangeng-gege "

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

19.00 KST,,,

Aah Shindong Hyung…

" Hyung,,,, "

" Waeo Minnie? "

"emmm,,,, "

"wae? Kau mau Snack ini? "

" ani. Lupakan saja."

Shindong Hyung pasti punya acara sendiri dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

Tsk,,,, semuanya punya acara masing-masing. Kangin Hyung setelah sarapan langsung pergi menjemput Teukie Hyung dan sudah pasti mereka akan melepas rindu berdua. Siwonnie, yang katanya akan di Dorm seharian dapat Telpon mendadak dari Appanya. Sungjin sama Eomma dan Appa masih di Jepang, besok baru pulang. Mereka tak ada yang mengingat hari Ulang Tahunku. Mereka jahat sekali!

Kenapa juga hari Ulang Tahunku harus bertepatan dengan pergantian Tahun? Menyebalkan!

Mudah-mudahan Kyunnie benar, akan pulang cepat. Setidaknya dia mengingat hari Ulang Tahunku. Dan sepertinya memang akan seperti tahun sebelumnya. Aku hanya merayakn berdua dengan Kyunnie. Tapi tak apa. itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku karena bisa merayakan hari ulang Tahun bersama Orang yang sangat ku Cintai.. ^^

***Sungmin PoV End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Normal PoV**

Jarum Jam tak pernah berhenti berputar. Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 21.30 KST… sungmin mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak kunjung menghubunginya. Telponnyapun tak kunjung di angkat. Shindong di ruang tengah sejak 1 jam yang lalu telah di temani Nari. Sungmin makin Kebas dengan keadaan Dormnya yang benar-benar Sepi. Tadi pagi semuanya berkumpul, namun semuanya berangsur pergi meninggalkan sang Bunny yang kini terpout kesal sendirian.

Drrrtt,,,, Drrrrttt,,,,

" Kyunnieeee….. " Sungmin yang tahu itu panggilan dari sang kekasih langsung mengangkatnya dengan tak sabaran.

" Chagiyaa,,,, emm… "

" waeo Kyunnie? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar nada keraguan disebrang sana.

" Chagiya,,, Saengil Chukkae…. "

" Kyunnie! Kenapa kau mengucapkannya sekarang? " Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Jemari lentiknya memelintir dan meremas ujung kemeja yang kini di pakainya.

" Chagiya,,, jeongmal Mianhae.. tiba-tiba ada penambahan waktu latihan karena pentas semakin dekat. Mungkin aku akan pulang pagi. Aku tak bisa ijin Chagi… "

" terserah kau saja Kyunnie! "

PIP.. Sungmin memutus sambungan Telpon dengan kesal.

Tes,,,,

Tetesan bening Kristal tiba-tiba meluncur dari mata rubahnya. Dia tak masalah kalau semua member hanya mengucapkan Ulang Tahun lewat pesan singkat atau telpon. Tapi kalau sang Kekasih yang melakukannya, jujur hati SUngmin sedikit sakit. Sungmin tak menginginkan situasi seperti itu. Dia hanya butuh Kyuhyun di detik pergantian usianya. Dia tak butuh kado istimewa, hanya kehadiran Kyuhyun yang dia harapkan.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Hatinya sakit. Mungkin terdengar konyol dan berlebihan, namun Sungmin memang mengharapkan Kyuhyun hadir tengah malam nanti. Dia tahu, besok pagipun masih bisa merayakannya. Bukankah besok juga masih tanggal 1 Januari? Namun Sungmin tetap mengharapkan dapat merayakannya tepat tengah malam saat pergantian waktu.

Sungmin yang merasa lelah karena tangis akhirnya terlelap juga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

23.15 KST,,,

" kau sudah menyiapkannya Kyu? " Shindong yang masih asik berbincang dengan Nari melihat sang Magnae Keluar dari kamarnya.

" Sudah Hyung, untung uri Bunny tertidur di kamarnya. Aku jadi bisa dengan leluasa menyiapkan semuanya di kamar kami. Semuanya aman kan? " Kyuhyun melirik kamar Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat pertanda sang Empu kamar memang ada didalam dan belum terbangun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih. Dia melangkah dengan sedikit mengendap dan sesampainya di dekat ranjang sang Bunny, Kyuhyun berdiri memperhatikan wajah lelap kekasihnya. " kau pasti habis menangis. Mianhae… " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin dan mengusap bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

Hupp,,,

Dengan sekali sentak namun lembut, Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan perubahan dalam posisi tidurnya. Namun dia kembali tenang dan menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun seolah merasa nyaman berada dalam posisi Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mereka.

" Hyung,, jangan mengganggu kami " bisik Kyuhyun saat melewati Shindong dan Nari. Yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

" Chagii,,, bangunlah… " Kyuhyun meniup kedua mata Sungmin bergantian. Dia masih berdiri menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidurnya terusik membuka sedikit matanya dan mengerjap lucu kala merasakan wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di dekat wajahnya. " Kyunnie,, "

" emm,, Saengil Chukkae Chagiya…. "

Teng… Teng…. Waktu tepat menunjukan Pukul 00.00 KST.

" apakah ini sudah pagi? Ugh… " Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Dia bukan diatas ranjang. Sungmin menoleh ke kanan kiri. Kesadarannya sudah mulai terkumpul, dan dia sadar saat ini dia sedang berada dalam gendongan sang kekasih. " Kyunnie, turunkan aku " Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kala mengingat semalam dia tak bisa merayakan Ulang Tahun tepat waktu bersama sang kekasih. Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong Sungmin menatap lapar sang Bunny yang terpout di depannya minta di santap.

" kau masih belum sadar seutuhnya ternyata " Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Sungmin dan melumatnya sedemikian rupa. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar terbuka untuknya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin masih kesal dan enggan untuk membuka mulutnya. Sungmin memang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau saat ini tepat pukul 00.00 kst. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha agar sang Bunny mau membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesushan karena posisi dia saat ini yang menggendong Sungmin tak memungkinkannya untuk banyak bergarak.

Mendapati Sungmin yang masih keukeuh tak membalas ciumannya, Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

" Wae? " Kyuhyun mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin yang sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya. " kau jahat Kyunnie, kau meninggalkanku sendiri di hari Ulang Tahunku. Aku kan ingin merayakannya tepat tengah malam bersamamu " Sungmin masih mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sedikit memukul dada Kyuhyun.

" apa kau masih belum sadar juga? Emm? " Kyuhyun mengecup bibir pouty itu sekilas. " apa kau tak mendengar bunyi Kembang API di luar sana? Kau tak melihat cahaya berwarna-warni itu? Eoh? " Kyuhyun mengarahkan Sungmin pada kaca jendela kamar mereka yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka.

Sungmin melihat jam di dinding kamar mereka. matanya membulat imut kala menyadari waktu setempat. " Kyunnie…. " Sungmin memeluk tubuh sang kekasih haru. Tak ada yang paling membahagiakannya selain saat itu Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya saat pergantian Usianya dan pergantian Tahun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. " kau lihat lah.. "

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan saat Sungmin menunduk,pandangannya tertuju pada lantai kamar mereka, Sungmin makin terharu. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah lilin yang Kyuhyun susun sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dan lagi, lilin tersebut berbentuk hati. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. " Gomawo Kyunnie.. " Sungmin sedikit berjinjit dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun. " masih ada lagi, kau lihat yang lain " Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Dan betapa takjubnya dia kala melihat di tengah kasur King Size mereka terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan kelopak bunga mawar merah beserta Pink yang sama-sama berbentuk hati.

"Kyunniee.. " Sungmin menatap haru Kyuhyun. " dan ini yang paling penting. " Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan kotak kecil kehadapan Sungmin. Sungmin membukanya dengan hati yang berdebar.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun haru saat mengetahui isi kotak itu. Sebuah Cincin. Yah, Kyuhyun menghadiahkan sebuah Cincin berinisial "KM" di dalamnya untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil Cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis Sungmin. " Saengil Chukkae Chagiya…. "

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk dan mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Sungmin memejamkan mata meresapi perlakuan Kyuhyun. itu benar-benar merupakan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda untuk Sungmin. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupan di kening Sungmin dan makin menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Shap-M menggoda milik Sang Bunny.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka sudah merada di bagian sebelah kiri kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin. Saliva mereka telah tercampur menjadi satu, desahan Sungmin telah mengalun sejak tadi dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di puncak hasratnya.

Sebelum akhirnya….

" Sungminnieeeeeeeee,,,,,,, Saengil Chukkaeeeeeeee… "

Braakk,,,,

Teriakan beserta suara keras pintu yang terbuka paksa harus mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. sungmin buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan mengancingkan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya yang telah di buka oleh Kyuhyun. sementara Kyuhyun mendelik penuh amarah kepada semua member yang sudah komplit berada di depan pintu bahkan sudah mulai memasuki kamar mereka.

" kenapa gelap sekali? "

" romantisnyaaaa,,,, "

" Hyung, Ulang Tahunku nanti seperti ini juga ya.. "

" lilin-lilin ini pemborosan. "

" yyaa Magnae, kau yang menyiapkan semuanya?"

" ommo,, bunga-bunga di atas kasur. Serasa di film-film "

" ternyata uri Evil bisa Romantis juga "

Itulah kira-kira reaksi semua member kala memasuki kamar KyuMin. Dan dengan sadisnya mereka duduk melingkar di tengah-tengah kasur KyuMin yang sebelumnya sudah dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar yang cantik tak menghiraukan raut kesal si pembuat. Sungmin menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman dan memeluk semua member satu persatu. Tenyata semuanya tak melupakan Ulang Tahun Sungmin. Sementara Namja Evil di belakang Sungmin, menarik tangan Sungmin dan memeluknya seolah tak ingin melepaskan sang Bunny untuk kembali memeluk Hyung-hyungnya.

" Gomawo, ternyata kalian tak melupakan Ulang Tahunku " Sungmin menatap mereka satu persatu. " aah Teukie Hyung, Yesung Hyung. Kalian di sini juga? " Sungmin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Eommanya Super Junior dan Hyung kepala besarnya kembali memeluk mereka berdua yang di tatap sinis Namja Evil yang terlepas dari memeluk tubuhnya.

" maafkan kami Hyung, kami tak berniat mengerjaimu. " ucap Henry sambil memeluk sang Hyung sayang. Dan lagi-lagi mereka mengabaikan tatapan penuh membunuh dibelakang Sungmin.

" iya, lagipula ini idenya Kyuhyunie.. " setelah ucapan barusan semua member menatap Kyuhyun sang tersangka yang diikuti oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya polos masih belum mengerti kalau apa yang membuatnya kesal dari tadi siang adalah ulah sang kekasih.

" apa?! Bukankah aku bilang besok acara Surprisenya! " Kyuhyun makin menatap sinis semua Hyung yang tengah menatapnya.

"ahahahahaha kami tak ingin melewatkan waktu pergantian tahun beserta pegantian Usia Uri Sungminnie" tawa Kangin yang diikuti oleh semua member. Dan mereka tertawa di atas penderitaan sang Magnae. tahukan mereka? Magnae mereka sedang susah payah menidurkan kembali " Little Cho " yang beberapa saat lalu sudah terbangun sempurna.

" lagipula, kalau besok. aku tak yakin Sungminnie bisa keluar kamar. Karena kau akan memakannya habis-habisan saat malamnya " semua kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Vulgar Yesung. Sungmin menutup muka agar mereka tak melihat rona merah di pipinya, ucapan Yesung barusan membuat Sungmin malu setetngah mati. Sedangkan sang magnae? Jangan ditanya, tatapan membunuhnya makin menjadi-jadi, dan dia benar-benar berdo'a saat ini agar semua Hyungnya Pingsan mendadak dan tak mengganggu malam indahnya bersama kelinci tercinta.

" Hyung, kapan kita pesta kembang API? " henry menatap semua Hyungnya dan menyadarkan mereka akan pesta yang mereka rencanakan.

" pesta Kembang API? Jinjja? " mata rubah Sungmin berbinar mendengar penuturan Henry barusan.

" baiklah, ayo kita ke atap gedung.. " ajak Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya. Ah Minus Kyuhyun.

Merekapun berhamburan dari kamar KyuMin yang telah mereka nodai untuk menuju keatap gedung Dorm mereka.

" Chagiya,,, kita jangan ikut. Kita rayakan Ulang Tahunmu berdua saja di kamar. Emm? " Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin dan menatap sang Bunny dengan penuh permohonan.

" Kyunnie, malam ini kita rayakan bersama mereka dulu. Ne? sudah lamakan kita tak merayakannya bersama-sama? " Sungmin memberi pengertian pada sang Kekasih dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun agar sang kekasih tak merasa kesal.

" Hyung, kajjaa " Ryeowook nongol dari pintu meminta mereka untuk segera keluar bersama.

" ini semua gara-gara kalian! " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya prustasi, kekesalan terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya. " Oke, malam ini kalian menang! tapi besok.. kupastikan seharian Baby Bunny hanya milikku! Kau tunggu saja Chagiii… " #Smirk Daddy Kyu...

**_ END _**

Sekali lagi, Saengil Chukkae Mommy…. ^^

Happy Sungmin Days…. ^^

Happy Sungmin Days….. ^^

And Happy New Years Yoyers…. ^^

*Bagi yang menunggu Thank You dan MLMB( My Love My Brother)*gx ada tuh* di tunggu saja ya…

Kemaren2 saya sibuk bgt… ini z nyempet-nyempetin bikin ff abal untuk memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Uri Mommy… ^^

**Review Juseooooooooooooooooo….

Yang sempet baca, Review ne…

jangan pelit-pelit donk, jangan jadi Siders ya… hargai karya Author meskipun ffnya emang Gaje banget…kkkkkkk,,,

***kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa….**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


End file.
